Baba Yaga Voodoo
Baba Yaga Voodoo (ババ ヤガ ブードゥー, Baba Yaga Buuduu) is a legendary dark mage that has lived for centuries and is residing at Nether Forest , with many people coming to her in order to utilize her Curse Magic and she also utilizes Sacrifice Magic in order to extend her lifespan. Biography Appearance Baba Yaga Voodoo has the appearance of a wrinkled hag of orange skin doned in a metallic red armor that reach her knees that has a purple orb on the back and has a deep pink loincloth while also wearing a wrecked blue dress. She has extended nails and always carries a jade staff with the same orb as that on the armor. Personality Baba Yaga Voodoo is a solitary mage that prefers to be left alone perfecting or researching new curses and lives for casting them, enjoying it very much when people buy her services. She is self serving and vain, doing anything to extend her lifespan which is something that got augmented ever since she had a curse of hers backfire from an elf. She takes immense pride in her status as a famous and powerful mage and even greater pride as a master of curses, unleashing her wrath on those that diminish her in both categories. Magic & Abilities Unstable Magic Power: After having a curse of hers sent back by an elf , her vitality has become unstable which affects also her magic power. When in good condition, her magic power is immense, being able to overpower a whole squad of high caliber mages without breaking a sweat but when destabilized, her magic power and condition become weak and frail. Immense Magic Intellect: As a mage that has existed for centuries, Baba Yaga Voodoo possesses great knowledge about magics, especially curses and cursed items. When she was asked about the ancient curse of Chaos Cometh, not only she knew about its origins and effects but also how it can be reversed or undone. Also, she is one of the few mages alive aware of the true capabilities of the Sanctus Stones and how they can be utilized. Unstable Endurance: Like her magic power, Baba Yaga Voodoo's stamina is unstable due to an elf reversing a curse of hers. When at her best, she can recieve a lot of punishment despite her age but when destabilized, she becomes weak and frail like a normal elder woman. =Curse Magic= Curse Magic (魔法の罵倒, Batō no Mahō) is an ancient and forbidden form of Caster-type magic that enables Baba Yaga Voodoo to cripple her enemies by attacking their life force. Curse magic allows Baba Yaga Voodoo to curse another person through either blood contract or by ritualistic means. When a curse spell is placed on one or more people, a place, or an object, it is usually followed by some form of adversity or misfortune. Sometimes as a result of a curse spell bad luck or death may and at some point will befall or attach to the said entity or the unfortunate victim. In particular curse magic uses supernatural forces or powers such as a spell, a prayer, an imprecation, an execration, witchcraft, a god, a natural force, or a spirit to inflict hurt or harm upon a specific target or object. When she utilizes this magic, she channels both her own wickedness and the negative forces around her in order to curse people directly or via items, determing the effects a curse will have by speaking verbally. Spells *'Paralyzation :'A basic curse spell that paralyzes the opponent upon activation. Baba Yaga Voodoo begins by channeling her magic power through her staff and chants "with my hatred i curse you all, your movement with my power i stall!" , releasing later a wave of magic power that inhabits the movement of one or multiple targets. *'Pain: '''A powerful curse spell used to subjugate a target to a great amount of pain rather than outright killing them. Once the spell has been casted, a cursed seal in the shape of a triangle appears on the targets body. With a simple hand gesture or command the cursed seal that appears on the body begins to glow and with that the target experiences a painful sensation running through their body, as more time goes by the curse placed on the victim will slowly inflict more pain on the body until the victim can no longer endure the excruciating pain and will eventually fall into a state of unconsciousness. Baba Yaga Voodoo can deactivate the curse placed on the victim at any time and also the curse will eventually disappear from the victim’s body after a short period of time meaning the spell is not long lasting. *'Madness':This spell causes the target to suffer from illusions that day with the day become more intense and realistic, to the point the target ends up getting mad and paranoic. =Sacrifice Magic= Sacrifice Magic (マジックを生け贄に捧げます ''Majikku o ikenie ni sasagemasu) is an outlawed Dark Magic that involves the use of human sacrifices to empower Baba Yaga Voodoo. Sacrifice Magic involves the use of human sacrifice to fuel one's magic and health. This is done by first sacrificing a human before activating the magic, this magic then absorbs the ethernano, nutrients, and other essentials of the victim to give Baba Yaga Voodoo enchanted attributes and both the youth and lifespan of the sacrificed target. She relies heavily on this magic as it is the only way to be released from her curse; by sacrificing people every red moon, the effects set off her curse for a while and if she manages to repeat the process a handful of times then she will be freed. Trivia & Notes *In Slavic folklore, Baba Yaga (Russian: Ба́ба-Яга́) is a supernatural being (or one of a trio of sisters of the same name) who appears as a deformed or ferocious-looking old woman. In Russian fairy tales, Baba Yaga flies around in a mortar, wields a pestle, and dwells deep in the forest in a hut usually described as standing on chicken legs. Baba Yaga may help or hinder those that encounter or seek her out and may play a maternal role and has associations with forest wildlife Category:DeathGr Category:Dark Mage